Boy me!
by xSushii
Summary: REVISING
1. The idea

hope you like this story! and no i do not own Naruto! P

* * *

**Boy Me!**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

_thinking_

**_Inner Sakura_**

* * *

"UH! i can;t belive boys!" cried a annoyed pink haired girl slaaming the door behing her. 

"WHY! WHY ME?!" she cried. If you havnt't figured out who it is her name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. She was told that she was perfect TOO perfect. She had beatiful soft pink hair that glowed in the sunlight growing over her shoulders to her middle rib her bangs were over her forehead growing a little over her eyes but still able to see her eyes. Her emereld eyes that were described as jewels that were more valuble than diamonds but the thing that nobody can ever get was the mischevously glint in her eyes. Her once was big forehead now grew in makeing her more attractive. She had curves in the right places and smooth creamy skin. But that didn't change the guys minds to let her join the baseball team, and this is were the story begin...

"UH! why are boys so dense?" the petite girls asked herself.

**_CHA! THEY DON'T WHAT WERE ACAPABLE OF! CHA!_**

_How come when i'm in worser problem you not their? and now that i am your here!_

**_CHA! CHA! CHA! THIS IS TOO IMPORTANT THEN THE OTHERS! CHA! CHA!_**

Right now inner Sakura was holding a mallet ready to squash whatever was in the way from squashing those boys.

"sigh, forget it... the more i remember the more i feel my belly getting woozy"

_'and the more i think about it i could feel the more scarlet on my cheeks...'_

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura was waiting in line with any other boy. Sakura was never the type to cry about a broken fingernail or a little cut. Actually she **NEVER** wore any skirts in her LIFE or a dress if a special occasion. Sakura was wearing red basketball shorts with a black stripe on the sides of her shorts with a black tang top. She put her Hair in a ponytail. She looked around her. There was the coach weraing his sweat pants and grey t-shirt. A couple of boys sweating their asses off just to try to get on the team. Boys oogling over her an flitering with her. "NEXT!" called the coach. Sakura stepped up since it was her turn. "NEX-oh hello? what can i do for you lil miss?" the coach said sweetly to Sakur as is if she was 5 years old. "im here to try out for the boys team" 'jerk' She added. "Sorry miss but this isnt the drama club this is the baseball club" he said slowley as if Sakura was an alian from outer space. _

**_CHA! THATS IT! IM TAKING OVER!_**

_"LISTEN BUDDY YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME! BOYS HERE ARE SHORTER THAN ME TOO! CHA!_

_and with that the coach went flying out of the ball park..._

_Sakura took over and placed a smirk on her beatiful face. 'HOME RUN!'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sakura blushed more and more ut than stopped. She went to her room it had a bed and a computer and a regular size TV. And some boxes that still ha her stuff from moving. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling then at the mail. Her eyes widened as she saw what was on her computer desk. She quickly got up no caring if she ruined her bed. And snatched the letter from the desk.

**Khonoha High school!**

**welcome back to all of you**

**That is in Konoha High**

**as you know School will be starting Sept. 3rd**

**we hope to see you all from last year and new students!**

**thank you and i hoped you had a GREAT summer!**

**Phone number: 107-227**

**if you will like to know were the school is located just go**

**to High huh?'**

then something hit her.

'_isnt that the school Ryoma going to?'_

Sakura smiled more and opened her emreld eyes to revele emreld eyes.

"perfect..."

* * *

Thats all for now! should i continue? yes Ryoma is coming in the next chapter and i am puttng Prince OF Tennis with this story so you favorite tennis player is going to help out our avorite cherry blossom!

* * *


	2. meeting the 2 boys

chapter 2! here comes Sauske and Naruto!

* * *

**Boy Me!**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

**

* * *

**_'thinking'_

**_inner sakura_**

_flashback_

* * *

SAKURA POV 

"perfect..."

I picked up my black razer and dialed a special freind of mine. I put the phone by my ear and waited for him to pick up.

"mada mada dane?" i heard on the other line. In the backround i could hear tennis balls being hit by tennis rackets.

"Ryoma, i need you help!" i said quickly.

"mada?" i knew what that meant. It meant what do you need or what.

"well..its a LONG story..." I said laughing fakely. I could hear a sigh on the otherline.

"Sakura, i got tennis practice and your costing me minutes-"

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK ABOUT MONEY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"Nani? i dont want money i want practice!" He fired back

"fine, fine, just come to my house at 2:00! got me?" i said

"yes but-"

"Ja ne!" i said and pressed the endbutton. I sighed and threw myself on the bed. I looked at my clock. '_12:03...i guess i can go for a walk since Ryoma won't be here in another 2 hours' _I got up and went to the bathroom. I took off my Pajama sirt and changed it to a white t-shirt hugging my waist with my sleevs baggy. i put bell bottomsand put my sneakers on. To finish my look i put a black sweater on hugging my waist. (**A.N. no not the dorky ones!)** I put my hair in a ponytail and walked out.

_'sigh i dont know what to do around here...oh well that will change sooner or later'_ i smirked making the boys sround me become puddles. I was about to walk inside a resturant till i heard a scream...

"AGH! OMG ITS SASUKE-KUN! AND NARUTO-KUN! AGH!"

**_What are those dimboos screaming about?_**

_i dont know but i want to find out'_

i entered the ramen bar and all i could see was a crowd of skanky girls in sluty out fits. First thing that comes to my mind _'ew...'_

NORMAL POV

"Hey teme didnt we ditch the fangirls?" asked a blonde with a bowl of ramen in his hands.

"sigh, Dope we got tracted so just eat your ramen so we could get out of here..." said a ebony haired boy.

The blond slurped the last of the noodles and put down the empty bowl with the money at its side. "ok Teme, man i could've finished 10 more bowls!" said the blond boy with a hint of sadness in his voice. The girls giggled at his sadness it was cute for them. Sakura pretended to puke but stopped and walked to the door but something was stopping her from doing so BUMP! BAM! ow...

Sakura was about to yell at the idiot who knocked her down but then only found a blond boy looking at her with surpirsed look.

"sorry about that miss!" he said with a blush on his face with his hand out hoping for her to grab it. Which she did and nodded a thank you. Sakura wiped out th edirt from her panst and looked at both of them only to be greeted with beatiful ocean blue eyes and dark cold eyes makeing you freeze. "Hi-hi-hello.." the blond Shudered. _'Shy huh?' _Sakura thought to herself. The Ebony haired boy raised an eyebrow making the girls squeal and give death glares.

**_CHA! THOSE GIRLS DON'T KNOW HOW TO GIVE A DEATH GLARE! CHA!_**

Sakura shook her head getting Sakura out and looked at the boys and giving her a cherry blossom smile with her eyes closed. and opened them only to find the blond boy in a puddle and the Ebony kid with his head faced down with a deep blush on his face. Sakura smirked and put her hand up halfway showing she was leaving. "ja ne" she said in her sweet voise and exited the store. Leaving a growling fangirls, a blond on the floor in a puddle and an ebony haired boy blushing deeply.

_'boys...'_


	3. Ino and Ryoma

chapter 3 ! here come Ryoma! i still dont own Naruto and never will! P

* * *

**Boy Me!**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

SAKURA POV 

I was still walking down the street half people looking at me beacause of my hair or i was the prettist girl here right now. I sighed i was really bored. I passed a alley way till i heard soft meow. '_what was that?' _I slowely walked backward till i heard a soft Meow again. I squinted my eyes for a better look and was now on my knees. "meow" "meow" i heard again. I tapped the ground making grey eyes appear like magic. I tapped the ground again. Making the eyes come closer and closer till i saw the whole body. "Awww...im not into furry things much but your too cute!" i said picking up the grey kitten. I examined the kitty. The whole body was grey with a brown spot on her left eye. it was only the size of my head really with a red bell on its neck.

I snuggled the kitty and stood up with the kitty in both of my arms. Slowely i walked home till i bumped into a another blonde.

"Gomen!" She told me quickly as she helped me get up. I nodded a thank you before talking to blond number 2 but she was stopping me from it.

"Hi! im Ino Yamanaka!" She screamed in my ear.

"Hi.." i said i wasnt one with words to strangers.

"What an adorable kitten!" she comented.

"Thanks" i said.

Some questions were going through my mind right now that was bugging me maybe this goldie locks can answer.,

"Uh you wouldnt happen to know any guys would you? you know like a blond hyperactive one and a ebony haired one?"

She went to a thinking pose. "Blond, Ebony, Blonde Ebony...Nope!" She chirped as if it was a good thing. I sweat dropped _'people around here...' _

"INO YAMANAKA! YOU STILL HAVE TO ORGANIZE YOUR UNDERWEAR BY COLOR YOUNG LADY!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES MOM! I'LL DO IT LATER, IM TALKING TO SOMEONE RIGHT NOW!" The blond screamed back to the flower shop.

"GREAT! SHE CAN HELP YOU!"

"GREAT!" Ino said happily then turned to Sakura only to find a bee line outside of where she was standing. "Oh well! more for me!"she said and turned back to the shop.

NORMAL POV

Sakura slammed the door. '_great i live near color sorting underwear people!'_ "Meow" said the grey kitten. Sakura looked down and remmebered she still had a little fur ball in her hands. She sighed and sat on the coach turning on the T.V. She put the kitten by her side and laid on her stomach facing the cat using her elbows and hands to hold her up. The kitten tilted her head to the side "Meow?" Sakura smiled and said "im going to name you Pico!" the kitten smiled at her knew master.

'KNOCK'

'KNOCK'

'KNO-

Sakura opened the door and smiled "Ryoma..."

The boy in the door way smirked "Mada Mada Dane"

* * *

yes the end of the chapter! '( Ryoma will be in more of the chapters! Please Read and Review! 


	4. Getting in

**did**new chappy!

* * *

**Boy Me**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

_'thinking'_

**inner sakura**

_flashback_

* * *

TIMESKIP  
SAKURA POV

after telling tennis boy my plan he nodded.

"Sak. how are you going to transfer to Konoha?" I put an **_EVIL_** grin on my face. He gulped not likeing the look he was getting. I rubbed my hands together still having my evil grin on devising a plan. The a lightbulb was above my head making it look i had an idea. "What the?" i flicked the lightbulb till it had light with a 'ding' i smiled and hugged Ryoma making him blush. Then stuffed my phone in his chest till he took it.

"simple **YOU** are going to tell them!" i said smartly poingting my pointer finger in the air. Ryoma twitched "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET YOU IN!?" he fired back at me waving his arms in the air madly still holding my phone. a waved my hands in front of me then got into a thinking pose. "Mmmm...i got it!"i said snapping my fingers. "Simple! you make your voice **very very very deep**" i said making my voice deeper like a man. "fine..." He grabbed my phone and picked up the aid on my side table that was next to my bed quickly dialing the school's number.

He drumed his fingers on the table getting impaitient till her heard a females voice on the other line. I put my head on his neck hearing whatever the woman said on the other line also making tennis boy trying to hide his blush from the closeness. "Hello?" i heard the female on the other line say.Ryoma coughed a little then started to speak.

"Yes, hello i am getting my child to enter Konoha high" he said making his voice 'dad' like.

"ah yes well all i need is your childs name, gurdians name, phone number and address for shipping school uniform" ryoma looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"what are we going to do?"

"think of a name!"

"i know that dimwit!" we whispered fighted to each other making hand signals about what we were talking about but we imeddiatly stopped once we heard the woman again.

"hello?" quickly grabbing the phone but only succeded in only dropping it and me yelling at him he quickly dove to the ground putting his ear on the phone and speaking as i did the same.

"ah yes we-well my ch-childs na-name-is-is a-uuh Sak-saki-sakuno-Saku..Saku! yes yes Saku..Saku uh..Saku Haruno!" he quickly lied.

"your name?"

"what" he said acting like an idiot or atleast in my eyes.

"Your name sir" she replied again

"Oh yes my name, or course" he said as if he knew everything. I only twitched and continued listening.

"my name is..Suto Haruno!" he said lieing again.

"Phone number?"she asked.

"406-883" he said it was my cell phone number.

"Thanky ou sir all i need is your address for shipping" she said

"um-um" i took the phone away from himstill laying on my stomach on the ground. "Yes my address is Clarck st. 1057 Kinway" i said using my **deep** voice acting like a man.

"thank you sir, is there something wrong you seem nervouse sir" she said with worry in her voice.

"oh well..yes...you see-i-i- have a -a - Glac-to-be-io-nis i sounded out each sylible.

"glactobeionis i never heard of it! it must be a affection!?" she said to me

"oh-well-yes..it is..-its a..foot fungus...grown in africa!"i said

"Oh you poor man! i hope you are ok!" she said

"Oh- dont worry about-it mam..i must be going- to cure my foot fungus!"i said lieing.

"well i hope you get better i sugest baby powder or ointment" she said.

I nodded even though she can't hear it and pressed the end button on my phone. I stood up Ryoma following my lead. I twitched and turned around to him.

"that wasnt a good first imprestion" he said

"YOU THINK?!" i said my arms widend out as i yelled.

"HEY IM NOT THE ONE WITH FOOT FUNGUS!" he yelled back at me

"at least i made a excuse YOU couldnt think of anything!" i fired back

"im the one who helped you! without me you wouldnt even be in konoha high!" he screamed at me with a glint of anger in his eyes.

I stopped yelling at him outting my deffence down and looking at the ground as if it was interesting. Ryoma also did the same and put his hand on my shoulder. Making me look at him.

"hey i did it for you and thats all that counts" he said. I laughed at him and slapped his arm playfully and sat down on my bed looking at him. "Aww...thank you! your so cheezy!" i laughed. But soon joined me in laughing. "Meow" i heard and stopped also did Ryoma. Ryoma shook his head at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "What **did** i tell you about pets in this ouse young lady?" he said 'dad' like while smirking. I rolled my eyes and picked up Pico letting it pur in my arms. He shook his hands a waved his fingers at me. "Bad, bad, bad Saku" he said.

I stick my tounge at him and lifted Pico to his face making him open his eyes and stare a t kitten. "**fear me! RAWR RAWR!**" i said moving Pico closer and closer to Ryoma who in returned moved back and back as Pico got closer and closer till **'THUMP'** "god Ryoma i didn't REALLY mean fear Pico..." i said as Ryoma's feet twitched a little while he was laying on the ground "Meow"

"i know Pico he is crazy.."

* * *

DONE! FINALLY DONE! i had alot of fun writing this i hope you like it! Plz read and review! 


	5. Barney lovers

New Chappy! New Chappy! im sorry if its too short i try to make it longer for all of you! Plz again no flamers! enjoy!

* * *

**Boy Me!**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

_'thinking'_

**inner sakura**

_flashback_

t.v talk

* * *

SAKURA POV 

"Ok, now your in Konoha High now what?" said Ryoma holding an icebag on the lump on his head. "Mmmm..." i said getting into my thinking pose. I snapped my fingers again with a light bulb above my head with a 'ding'. I grabbed my Razer and dialed the number in _'i must thank god for a photographic memory'_ i thought to myself i put my phone by my ear waiting for an answer.

"Mushi mushi?" i heard on the other line. It was a female.

"mushi mushi, i need your help!"i said quickly.

"Whats up?"i heard her again.

" MakeOver!" i replied

"Are you kidding? i thought you hate makeovers?" she said sounding suspicious

"this is a once in a life time thing and you gonna miss it! didnt you want to make me over all the time? i asked coaxing her.

"well...allright..i guess...OK!" she said! _'drawn in like a fish!'_

i pressed the end button and jumped on the bed next to Ryoma. "Ow.." i heard him say from the lack of pain going threw his body. I grabbed my remote and pressed the biggest red button making the screen appear.

"tonight on bouny hunter were goin-"

"boring.."

click

"now apply the mouse in you hair and towel dry your-"

click

"Lame..."

click

"mcdonaldes proud to sponser-"

click

"no..."

click

"yes for a once in a life time YOU! can have smooth skin with-"

"Whatever.."

click

"once upon a time there was this-"

"dont care.."

click

"can you count to 3? 1..2..3-"

"doggie poo.."

click

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WERE A HAPPY FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU KISSING NOISES ! WONT YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TO?!?!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" screamed tennis boy.

CLICK and with that the screen turned black only showing our relections. i sighed in relief and plopped on the bed again moving Ryoma a little.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"finally shes here.." i said leaving Ryoma with Pico. I turned a corner i could see the door ahead.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

i opened the door only to revele 20 or 30 kids at my door way.

"BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!"

"AGH! OH MY GOD!RUN FOR YOU LIFE! I screamed running to my room. But as i was running i relized i left the door open...

" BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!"

"IM NOT FAT! AGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" there i could see my room. i opened the door and slammed it closed. Ryoma looked at me as if i wasn't human. "What happened?" he said noticeing i was sweating beads. I breathed heaveily. "You dont want to know" i said panicing.

"BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

"RYOMA DONT JUST SIT THERE HELP ME!" I said pushing the now fat door you could see little heads, arms, legs anf fingers seeping in my room as i ushed harder.

"HELP ME!" i said pushing harder and harder. Finally getting the message of what happened he came running to me dropping the ice bag .

There was me and Ryoma pushing hard and hard.

"BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!"

I grutned then a light bulb appered above my head. "Hold on i'll be back!"i said jumping out of my window. The building was pretty short so i was only on the second floor. I ran to the Konoha's block buster. "YOUR LEAVING ME HERE?" i could here him yelling through the window still holding the door from barney lovers. "I'LL BE BACK!" i said yelling at him still running.

I opened the door quickly. I ran to the kiddie section also bumping to a boy on the way. "Gomen" i said quickly getting up and running towards the Barney section. The boys just looked at me and shrugged walking around the horrer section of the movie store. I quickly scanned the area and grabbe barney season 4 and ran to the counter.

I slammed it on the counter looking at the males eyes. "Please do it quickly i got to go i dont have much time!"i said. He nodded with a light blush on his face wjile scanning. "$8.25" he said. I placed a 10 on the desk. "Thank you" i said quickly running out of the door. the man sighed as he helped his next costumor.

I climbed up in my room only to fine Ryoma still pushing against deadle barney lovers. "Ryom stand back" i told him which h did letting the door bust open with barney lovers. "Look what i got! Barney seson 4 in mint condition!" i yelled suddenly the little kids looked at me.

"GET HER!" they said all at one time running towards me.I didnt move i stayed calmed then threw the movie out of the window. The barney lovers dove out to be the first one to get it. I closed the window one the smallest barney lover jumped out. I sighed and plopped onmy bed onece again wit Ryoma. I grabbed the remote but befor i could press the big red button Ryoma grabbed my arm and shook his head and twitched.

"Not again...Never..."

* * *

DONE! READ AND REVIEW PLZ! i hope you liked it! since school is here i have alot of things to do so i try my best to write more chapters. THANK YOU FOR READING! 


	6. boy me' makeover!

New chappy! who did Sakura call for a 'boy me' make over? read and find out!

* * *

**Boy Me!**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

_'thinking'_

**inner Sakura**

_flashback_

_

* * *

_**KNOCK  
KNOCK**

SAKURA POV

_'please no more barney lovers, please no more barney lovers!' _

I walked around the corner i could see the door up ahead. i stood in front of the door for a second before i slowely reached the door knob. My heart pounding each second. I softly turned the door kob then

**'BAM' **and there i was on the ground thanks to my salonist/best friend

"CHOP ChOP PEOPLE! WE GOT A MAKE OVER TO DO! COME ONE HURRY UP WITH THAT CHAIR! NO OVER THERE! NOW YOU PAINT OVER THERE! NO NOT THERE DUMBO THERE!"

i got up slowely as i tapped my 'so called gentle friend' She turned around to me with a determined glint in her eyes. She pointed her painted pink fingernail at me. "Sakura You! go get Ryoma! we **NEED** this for him. I saluted her and ran to my room.

5 minutes later...

"NO I DONT WANT TO HELP I WANT TO WATCH THE TENNIS GAME! NNNNOOOOOO!" pleaded tennis boy as i dragged him out. My eyes were closed as we eneterd, but the weird thing that was happening was that...

"OMFG! MY LIVING ROOM IS A PREPPY SALON!" i screamed in horrer dropping Ryoma. Ryoma rubbed the back of his head as he looked up with wide eyes like me.

"SAKUNO!" yes Sakuno...my best friend since pre kay is now putting bunny rabbits on my wall.

She looked at me weirdly stopping her bunny pasting on my wall she smiled and said "Almost ready Sakuno! i got uji to help us!" she said and on que Fuji appered hold ing up a hand as a saying of hello. "Yo" he said simply. I sweatdropped and fell on the floor with a 'thump' _'omg..i got 2 people from tennis club helping me with my boy look..."_

i sat down on a pink fluffy salon chair with Ryom asiiting on the desk which holded many hair products. I lookd around the room. On my side was salon chairs straightened out with desks in front of them to. The row across from was half massage tables with little tubs for foot massages. and the other half was a room for trying on clothes with rackets of clothes by it.

"Sakuno, you didnt have to cover walls with pink or the furniture either" i said. She jumped down from the little stool she was on and walked by me.

"so what makeover shall we do?" she said in a thinking pose eyeing me for a answer.

"Boy me makeover" i said simply

"Sakuno looked was in her own little world write now.

SAKUNO POV

_'boy me makeover?'_

_'this is a once in a lifetime thing!'_

I looked at Sakura on what we could do to her, She already had a boys personallity already we have to change. We could use a wig for her hair or dye it and use gel to style it. i light bulb was over my head showing i had an idea.

Sakura looked at me with a bored look on her face "what?"

SAKURA POV

i knew Sakuno was up to something she was **ALWAYS UP TO SOMETHING **she clapped her hands together. "Ryoma" she said making Ryoma look at her. "nani?" he said. She pointed to the direction to where my room was. "You cant see this it's top secret!" she said pushing Ryoma to the hall. She walked back grabbing Fuji's hand. "Ok...Lets get Started!"

SAKUNO POV

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I Dont like you Girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be you girlfriend!**

"Ok we'll start with your hair" brushing it with her pink comb

"OW OW! Hey! watch it! im going to be bald if you keep doing that! fired a petite girl sitting in a pink cushion seat while Fuji was picking out pairs and pairs of clothes.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me!**

**No Way! No way! **

**You know its not a secret!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend!**

i turned the chair around for the mirror.

SAKURA POV

i looked in the mirror only to revle a pink afro.

"No" we said in conclusion.

**Your so fine **

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**Your so addective**

**Dont you know what i can do to make you feel alright?**

**Don't pretend i think you know im damn precious**

**and hell yeah**

**im the motherfucking princess**

**i can tell you like me too and you know im right**

"Perfect!" Sakuno said hiding all of my hair in a simple yankee white cap. i Nodded i liked it ther was no way i was going to die my hair!

She scooted me to the massage chair and pressed the green button making it start. i could feel the vibration as she buffed my nails

**shes like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**i think we should get together now**

**and thats what everyones talking about**

after that she scooted me to fuji piling the pile of clothes in my small hands and scooting me again to the fitting room that Sakuno installed. I went out with a disco out fit

"They both shook their head as i said in my deep voice "Thanky you thank you very much" then went back inside. to try on another outfit

**Hey! Hey! You! you!**

**I dont like you girlfreind!**

**No way! No way!**

**i think you need a new one!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your Girlfriend!**

I came out with a hippie look i waved my body and arms and legs as if i had no meat in me.

"No" they said i sighed wiggled myself in the fitting room closing the curtain taking of my shirt.

**I can see the way, i see the way you look at me**

**and even when you look around i know you think of me**

**i know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**so come over here, tell me what i want to hear**

**better yet make your girlfriend dissapear**

**i dont want you to say her name ever again**

**(and again and again and again)**

i came out with a tux and a suitcase with my cell phone out.

"yes please i like to order fries...no i do not want mustard with my fries.." i said like a buissness man.

"**NO**" they said moving their head in a 'no' motion.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know its not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Once more i came out only wearing...

"What the hell? a hot dog?" she said with confusion tilting her head little.  
" FUJI! WHY IS SAKURA WEARING A HOT DOG?"

"you said 'hot dog'" he said defending herself.

"I SAID **SNOOP** **DOG! SNOOP DOG!**" she said correcting him. Fuji laughed fakely and waved his hands in front og him meaning no harm "My bad, my bad..." he said.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**cause i can, cause i can do it better**

**theres no other **

**so whens it gonna sink in?**

**shes so stupid what the hell where you thinking?**

I went out only this time in a scuba suit.

"Na uh" Sakuno said Fuji just shook his head.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**i dont like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**i can be your girlfriend!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**no way! no way!**

**i know its not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! you!**

**i want to be your girlfriend**

**No way! no way! **

**HEY! HEY!**

i came out white lose coller t-shirt with baggy pants hiding my shoe laces and a chocker on my neck with a god cross hanging out of it. I adjusted my white yankee hat. I turned only to see a wide eyed Fuji and a heart eyed Sakuno.

"OMG! ITS PERFECT! AHHH!!!" braided haired girl latched onto my arm like a fangirl. Fuji pated me on the back making me cough a little.

"Welcome to boy hood!"

* * *

im sorry thats all for now! Sakura will be going to Konoha high next chappy! hope you liked it! 


	7. say hello to hell

here comes the boys! insert screaming: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! enjoy!

* * *

**Boy Me!**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

_'thinking'_

**inner sakura**

_flashback_

**AIM**

* * *

i sighed and looked in the mirror. **'thump'** i heard in my head. 

i looked around the room noticing nothing dropped

_'what the hell?'_

**OMG 0.0 YOUR SSSSOOOOOOOOOOO HHHHOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!**

_'are you calling yourself sexy?'_ i qustioned back to my ineer self who was jumping up and down with a nose bleed

**so hot so hot so hot so hot so hot so hot so hot so hot so hot so hot so hot**

she repeted.

_'great, my inner self is calling her self hot.'_

i glanced back at the mirror, i had to admit i was kinda cute...

**NO HOT! SMEXY HOT! HOT SAUCE HOT! CHILLI HOT! SUN HOT! HELL HOT! HOTTER THAN HOT! did i mention hot?**

i had no BULGING BIG ASS muscels but i held the cute, bad boy look that men take years to devolope.

"WE'VE GOT TO TELL RYOMA! RYO-" thats all she said before i put my hand on her mouth.

"i 'll tell him tommorrow it'll be our secret!" i said letting go her mouth.

Sakuno pouted "Fine!" she said convinced. "Now how are we supposed to fix this i dont like looking at pink all day you know.." i said picking up a fuzzy pink towel. Sakuno smiled then she took a little remote by the fireplace. She pressed a pink button and there was my living room again. I sighed _'thank god!'_

"BYE BYE SAK!" Sakuno said pulling fuji out too.

i took of my ha reveling my bangs over my forehead again andmy soft pink hair. _'tommorrow...'_ i smirked and opened my eyes again watching as Fuji started the engine and Sakuno applieing more powder on her cheeks.

_'ready or not here i come...'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

i opened my eyes and quickly got up running down staris putting 2 pop tarts in the toaster also putting some cold chicken and rice in a bowl putting it on the ground for Pico. i looked at the giant clock that hung over my table.

'6_:23...i got time...'_

I grabbed my pop tarts not caring if i had spilled a little crumbs, i wasnt always a neat freak...or was that never?...mmmm...

_'note to self...check the last time i cleaned anything...' _i thought to myself.

after i finshed i went on AIM

**Sk83r74 now joined the chatroom**

**Cu73Kyubb1 now joined the chatroom**

**Mrs.Uch1In0 now joined the chatroom**

**N07mrr13d2In0 now joined the chatroom**

**ShyM383 now joined the chatroom**

**M1ssw3p0ns now joined the chatroom**

****

**HyuggN3j1 now joined the chatroom**

**Ch1ps4!1f3 now joined the chatroom**

**Mrs.Uch1In0: SASUKE-KUN! how is my husband?**

**N07mrr13ed2In0: 1.im not your husband 2. im doing fine**

**Cu73Kyubb1: SASUKE-KUN SASUKE-KUN how come everybody cares about SASUKE-TEME but not ME?!?!**

**M1ssw3p0ns: Naruto plz SHUT UP!**

**Cu73Kyubb1: OH NO TENTEN NOT YOU 2!**

**N07mrr13d2In0: shut it dope**

**Cu73Kyubb1: Shute the fu-**

**Cu73Kyubb1 is now dissconected**

**N07mrr13d2In0: baka i told him not to eat ramen and type at the same time...**

**Ch1ps4!1f3: munch munch munch**

**HyuggNej1****: chouji you dont have to say when you eat...**_'fat ass...'_

**Shym383:i agree...**

**Ch1ps4!1f3: MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH**

**Mrs.Uch1In0: CHOUJI YOU FAT ASS PIG GIVE ME THAT BAG! Runs around Konoha chasing fat ass**

**Mrs.Uch1In0 is away chasing fat ass down the street**

**Ch1ps4!1f3 is away hinding his chips from the bigger pig**

**M1ssw3p0ns: hey who is sk83r74?**

**HyuugNej1: what is your name?**

**Sk83r74: didnt your mom tell you not to talk to strangers?**

**HyuugNej1 is now away from controling his anger**

**Sk83r74: jack ass...**

**Shym3: what is your name if it is ok to ask**

**Sk83r74: since you asked unlike dimwot over there my name is Sakura Haruno gtg skool time**

**Sk83r74 now exited the chatroom**

i grabbed my white cap putting all of my hair in a flat bun then putting my cap over it covering all of my hair i was already wearing my clothes that Sakuno picked for me. including the chocker. I grabbed my bag and petted Pico befor heading out the door locking it safe i turned to see Ryoma in his red sports car.

"Mada mada dane-" thats all he said befor he could look at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Nani?" i said putting my backpack in the back. He shook his head then started driving _'kuso...still a boy and yet still..cute, what could happen?..right?' _thought tennis boy still driving. Ryome parked 11 spaces away from the school. I grabbed my bag onlt to be greeted with...

"OH KAWAII! SO CUTE! who is he?" whispered a girl to another blushing girl.

"you looks tough...but so gentle..." sighed a dreamy nerd girl

"i can beat him in a fight" said a blonde jock

"go for it dude" said a mohawk brown haired guy.

I continued walking with my skateboard in my left hand and my backpack on my back. I felt a presence blocking my way so i stopped a couple of inches away from the figure. The blonde smirked at me knowing he would win. i looked up at him only to meet grey blurry eyes.

"Move" i said simply i wasnt going to get in trouble because this dimwit is in my way.

He smirked again. "i dont think you know who i am, guess you'll be amazed of who i am" everybody watched in silence as his possy smirked.

i looked up and down his body. "a jackass with no life?" i said simply as if it was the only fact in the world. I saw a vein pop. his hands grew into fists before i knew it i saw his fist coming towards me. But he didnt know i was a black 5 years of being a black belt/ I caught his big fist in my small hand. i twisted in hand making him wince and retreat his hand back and kiss it as if the pain would stop. He groweled at me motioning 3 guys to come up and fight.

"Bring as many as you want you want i dont mind" i said putting my hands in my pocket with my board inbetween my arm. The 4 raced to me but i only doged each punch and kick. 67 puches and 75 kicks they got tired with me only watching them suffer beneath me. I sighed and pulled out a metel bar only 20 inches long.

"what..are...you...going...to..do..with...that..piece of...crap?" the blonde said as if he won. I passed my board to Ryoma who catched it gracefully. I looked back at them, i twisted the bar whick bacameas long as a kondo stick. I went in postion like they do in kondo They gulped and kneeled in front of me.

"FORGIVE US!" and with that they all left. Cheering started to fill the hallway untill..

"what the hell is going on? we didnt say you can cheer did we?" said a cold voice. It was a Ebony haired boy..the one i saw form the ramen shop. Next to him was the blonde boy who helped me. on the left was a boy with no pupils. Behind him was a boy with black eye lining and messy red hair. Next to the red hed was a boy with a dog on his head secretly hiding in his hood he had messy brown hair with 2 triangles under neath his eyes. next to him was a emo kid in my eyes with no shine in his hair is was just black.

i put down my guard a little but i ONLY said a little...

"who are you?" demanded the Pupil less boy.

I smirked at him making my kondo stick turnback to inches putting it in my bag.

"give up already?i was expected a fight or 2 but...oh well...chicken..." said the boy with a hood.

"i didnt say our'fight' was over...by the way its not chicken just call me Saku Haruno" i said pulling out an Angel paintball gun pointing it at the six.

"say hello to hell!" i said shooting.


	8. Paintballs and old babysitter

New chappy new chappy new chappy!

Sakura:sorry but our author has gone crazy

Me: NO!! YOU THE CRAZY MAN!

Sakura: do you wan me to take milky away?

Me: NO!

-

-

-

"Say hello to hell!" i said pointing my paintball gun at them

**'bam' 'bam' 'bam' bam'**

**'SPLAT' 'SPLAT' SPLAT' **

I smirked as they ran, i ran also the same pace shooting at them.

"AW! NO stop it! these colors dont match my clloootheesss!!" cried the blonde running away from the paintball shooter. I smirked as i kept shooting.

**'rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg' **i stopped looking at a clock that hung above some lockers. I blinked 2 times before looking ahead of me where the boys were. I blinked again _'where they go?' _

The boys panted holding the lockers for balance. "We almost DIED out there" said the boy with the dog. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" sulked a blonde crying ina corner which made the boys jump. "Dickless, what wrong?" asked his 'so called best friend'

"NNNNNNNNNOOO!!!" he cried again. "Dope what the matter?" demanded a pissed off spiky prodigy. "My-my-my-" "Your what?" asked the other prodigy wiping some paint off his white shirt. "MY CLOTHES DAMN IT!" screamed the blond as his head got bigger and bigger making the sweatdroppings boys shrink as he got bigger. Naruto turned back to normal crying more.

"Naruto, what wrong with your clothes?" said his red haired friend leaning on a locker not caring if he did get paint on the locker. Naruto got up and turned Chibi...a BIG chibi "THESE STAINS WILL NEVER GET OUT! DO YOU NOT SEE THEM!??!?!" He screamed holding his shirt,

"Come on, we got to get to class" said dog boy.

NORAML POV

The six walked to class, once reaching their destanation Sauske opened the door. All eyes were on them. In came a Pink Sasuke, A Blue Naruto, A green Neji, A Yellow Garra, A Purple Kiba and A red Sai

"Oh good to see you boys can make it to class...and fruity..." There Math teacher KaKashi said. The boys didnt look at their students.

Kakashi sighed "Just please try not to get any paint on the seats..." he bagan. Once seated he pulled out a vanilla folder. "Ohhh...it seems we have a new student.." kakashi said and on cue the door gently opened reveling a satisfied boy with a white cap.

"Oh, you must be the new student, please inroduce your self" he said. Putting the vanilla folder on his desk. The said boy stood there looking over the classmates. The student smirked as he saw his vistims. "Saku Haruno" Kakashi's eyes went wide. _"Haruno...Haruno...Saku Haruno?...no theres only 1 haruno in Konoha now' _ Kakashi turned and saw a handsome man with a white cap hiding his hair and the most thing that made him new him was

"Tell me Saku, where did you get those contacts?" Kakashi asked The said boy looked at him then turned his attetion tot he class. "I dont wear contacts my eyes are natrual" the class started to whisper _'Saku Haruno?...no thers only one with emreld eyes...Sakura Haruno...'_ Kakshi knew that this was NOT saku Haruno, He knew the Haruno family, you could say that he was close friends with the Haruno's, heck he was their babysitter. Through out the years he have NEVER met a child with Emreld eyes except for sakura Haruno. But the this that bothered him was why is Sakura dressed like a boy...and a CUTE boy?!

He sat up straight, "Ok Saku, you can site next to...Neji and Sauske" he said the boys eyes perked up

They both looked up only to be greeted with piercing emreld eyes like before. Fear came throught the boys bodys...wait, fear? NO! uchias and hyuugas do not fear anybody! nobody! i mean he only PAINT BALLED them. Saku nodded heading toward them. He could hear whispers as she passed them. She sait between them with her arms crossed pretending to listen.

Sauske glared at the boy. Feeling his glare Sakura turned towards him and raised an eyeborw "Nani?" she asked. He glared at her still. She smirked, "well arnt you fruity today" she said. The Uchia groweld. Sakura shrugged her shoulders "it looks good on you, you need some color" she said not afrai fo what he was going to do to her,

Sasuke watched in amazement, in all his life in high school people were either scared or loved him and yet this boy didnt do either. was the WHOLE world coming to a end? The bell rung meaning end of class. Sakura was the last to go but before she could get out Kakashi called her. "Saku, may i talk to you?" he said i turned to him. He smiled under his mask.

"Saku Haruno, or Sakura Haruno?"

"how did you know?" sakura said surprised. Kakashi smiled again. "Because i changed your diapers" he said. I laughed a little changing my voice to my own instead of my boy voice. "Its good to see you again Kakashi-niisan" Kakashi was always kind to her. Kakashi looked up and down my body. "Please tell me you didnt grow a 'you-know-what'" he said. I slapped him playfully gently. "no i didnt and i will certainly not grow one" i said

"why are you dressed like that?" he said eyeing me. I tilted my head "what do you mean? i always dress like this" i said, it was true but i had to admit i did look cute in boys clothes wheather bor OR girl. "Kakashi you need cant tell anybody im really Sakura" i said he nodded in understandment,

He leaned more to me. "Sakura i have to tell you soemthing" i leaned in more.

"If you need advice about being a guy and dating girls then i can loan you Icha Icha 23" he said. I twitched and punched him in the head. "Kakashi you perv.."

END! i thank my friend vesper-chan for helping me with this chapter!! thanky uo to all my reviewers who read!!! read and review plzz!

and Sakura give back my Milky!

Sakura: i dont have it

Me: who does?

Sakura:barney...

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i need your help!!! join me in the quest to get my milky back!

Reviewers: YEAH LETS GET HIM!!!! ARRRRRRRRRR!!!!


	9. Car accident, uhoh!

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Boy Me!**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

Its been a week since the paintball acident. Ive been Hanging with new people, including th eones that got paint on them. Ive figured out alot about them too like: 

Ino Yamanaka, She likes makeup like my sister Tami whos liveing in rain, She also likes skirts too, yuck, She has blue eyes and black pupils. Her hair is long going up to her waist and its in a ponytail. Ive got a real good hunch that she grew her hair for 'Sauske-kun'. Weird...

Then theres a girl i can relate too.

TenTen Kimano, shes really into weapons like me but i perfer close combat with weapons, her hair is always in 2 buns and she has brown eyes too.

I tapped my pencil on my desk getting bored

**'tap'**

**'tap'**

**'tap'**

**'tap'**

**'tap'**

**'ta-' **

_'Kuso, i broke my 10th pencil...' _i sighed throwing it up on the toof above of me making it sitck with the other 9 broken pencil. I glanced at the clock, _'11:10, 10 more minutes till lunch' _The the door slammed open reveling an orange idiot also known as

"NARUTO! STOP BREAKING THINGS BAKA!" **'Bang!' **

"Tenten-chan thats the 5th time you hit him" said Hinata behind her. "Yeah Ten Chill" said a blonde with makeup. She then glanced at me, "Hey! Saku! come on lets go were all going to lunch!" she said with a tint blush on her face, I raised my eyebrow which made all the students in class to become water. I nodded getting up and walking towards them. They all glarred at Ino,Ten, Hinata and Naruto.

At Lunch...

"Hey Saku Over here! come on!" yelled dog boy to me. I nodded sitting in the table next to Hinata and Kiba, Its been a week since i paintballed the boys but they all thought it was funny and cool so i ended up friends with them, i earned 2 'hns' while i did and a grunt with a nod.

I was at the outside of the table so i put my elbow on the table and my hand on my cheek. I sighed out of boredom. They all talked amoug themselfs, a few questions being asked by me to but i grunted as a answer untill a brown haired girl came to the table. She had a headband and her hair was curly and it was down, she wore white high heels and the schools uniform (red checkered skirt, White blouse and a red vest with KH on the righ corner) "Hi guys!" she said trying to smile. All of our eyes were on her. She laughed a little.

"Hey if your here to ask the ice cubes out then go away" said Ino with a humph. She nodded then looked at me. "Can i speak with you?" she said "well uh-" "GREAT!" she said dragging me into the hallway. "Nande? what?" i said in confusion trying to keep my pace with her.

NORMAL POV

"Whats she gonna ask Saku-kun?" asked a confused orange idiot. "Lets go find out" said a red haired boy getting up as the rest followed. They walked a little till they heard the same voice as the girl before and there best friend Saku,

"what was it ou need to tell me?" asked the cap boy with her hands in her pockets and leaning back on the wall. She stood there nearvously. "Well..."

-

-

-

-

SAKURA POV

I fized my cap a little, I wore a black cap, black jeans, white coller shirt with its sleeves all the way down, White Air force 1s and a black chocker with a god cross hanging loose. I finshed my look with a black leather jacket. I sighed thinking back

_FLASHBACK_

_"Well...WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" she screamed letting out all of her shaking. _

_"Nani?!" i said confused with my eyes wide open. _

_"NANI?!?!" i heard some teens say fallinf down reveling themselves. _

_"Ah! gomen Saku-kun!" said a now nervouse TenTen, they were there, ALL OF THEM was there. _

_"Were you eavesdropping?" i asked eyeing them. They all started to sweat and shook their head quickly "Of- cou-course not!" stuttered Sai. i turned to her. "Fine, be ready on sunday at 5:00 pm." i said walking away from them. _

_"NAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIII????????!!!!!!!!" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I _smiled 'those eaves droppers..._' I glanced at the watch on my left wrist. I sighed getting in my Black Spider Jeep. I drove.

I humed a little to the radio, I loved to sing, when i was little i wanted to be a singer when i grew up. I was so caught into the music i didnt notice a garbage trck turning my way...

**'SCREECH'**

**'BAM'**

"Omg call 911! hurry!" i heard. I heard some screaming to...I also noticed i was on the ground too. the voices wee fadeing slowely. "SAKURA! GET UP SAKURA!" i heard...I noticed a familer voice screaming to me_. 'dont worry, i'll get up soon, i'll just rest for awhile...'_

"SAKURA!"

* * *

o.O whos that trying to make Sakura wake up? o.O thanks for reading! sorry i know its short but i dont got alot of time to write! Plz Plz PLZ read and review!! any ideas?? 


	10. some memorys and cuts

new chapter enjoy!

* * *

**Boy Me!**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

"Sakura..." 

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura...Honey wake up..."

I slowely opened my eyes.

"Sakura hurry up! your gonna be late for school!"

My eyes widended. "Mom?" The woman in fornt of me laughed. "Of course it is honey now get up you'll be late for the first day of high school!" she said cherrfully getting up. I followed "Mom, is-is it really you?" i tilted my head in confusion and i was on the verge of tears. She smiled warmly at me and hugged me but the weird thing is that "Mom, your cold" i muffled in her chest I noticed that it was fall and it was still warm from my open window. She nodded. "Must of been cause iv'e been in the condition kitchen all day makeing your favortie!" shem said cheer fully letting go and pecking my on my forehead walking out.

"No stop fooling around and hurry! you got a big day today" she smiled at me warmly but felt as if it was...nothing...

I nodded, once alone aton of question came into my mind. _'Mom, shes here, shes here, hee with us thats impossible shes shes-'_

**'Dead' **I nodded in agreement as i walked to my closet going through my clothes '_its all my old clothes before' _I again felt the erdge or crying.

_'Its all here...all of it...' _I looked back at the door. _'Shes here too' _

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mommy!" _

_"Sakura Honey go! GO!" _

_"MOM im not going ot go without you!" i pulled hard at the bigger hand i was holding. I felt tight arms around my waist. _

_"DAD! leeme go! i gotta save mommy!" I struggled out of the mans grip but failed as my tiny hands pulled and punched. I watched in horrer as we went farther away from the scean, My mother under a giant roof top part burning.  
_

_"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!"_

'EARER_** EARER EARER'**_

_**'WOO WOO WOOO WOOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOOW WO'**_

_**'SWOOSH'**_

_"Im sorry Mr.Haruno there were no bodies found in the acident but we may belive that you wife is-"_

_**'Dead' 'Dead' 'Dead' **_

_"Comepletly dead..." i whispered to myself as streams of tears bagan to stroll down my face. I Snuggled in my blanket more. _

_"Im sorry for your loss Mr.Haruno there was only ashes and parts of items left in the fire"_

_"Oh i see..."_

_I shook my head. _

_"MOMMY!!!!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Tears began to fall. "No i promised myself that i would never cry ever again" i wiped my tears roughly picking out my silk tang top and capiris wil socks. I Put my hair in a ponytail.

"Sakura come on and eat!" "Kay mom" i said bored sitting down next to Tami who was aplieing 10 more ponds of makeup.

"Whats wrong with you twerp? your not your annoying self today" she said eyeing me. I jamed some bacon in her mouth "shut up gorilla im not up for a fight today" i said sighing. _'Everything feels so..wrong...it feels like im supposed to be doing something...something important...i mean mom is alive, where in our old house and i still ave my old stuff...whats going on? whats happening to me? was mom dieing just a dream? a lie? a prank i dont know about? '_

"TWERP IM ON A DIET AHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Sakura honey you better get ready your going to sound high today your gonna be late."

"Ok mom-WHAT?!?! SOUND HIGH WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Young lady watch your laungage!" screamed my mother "Besides thats the school you wanted to go to" she said calming down

_'Oh yeah that was before you died mom...' _Then something hit me, "Mom what about Ryoma?" I said almost yelling "Ryoma? who is Ryoma? i dont know anybody named Ryoma honey" she siad confused

_'Thats right after your death i moved to Konoha where i met Ryoma but since your alive i never met Ryoma!' _"Fuck!" I screamed holding my head "Sakura! watch your toung!" I shook my head heading outside "Im going ja.." i said depressed.

"Nwo i wower whas wong wih her (Now i wonder what wrong with her)" as gorilla brushed her toungs off before the fat kicks in _'too late' _I slammed the door behind me dragging my feet.

_'I feel as if im suppose to do something...something important...' _

"Ho"ney? whats wrong?" everything went in slow mo as the colored leaves slowely blew around us, my pink hair blowin gin the wins as well as my sweater and as the woman behind smiled with her hair in the air and her summer dress blowing.

"Mom..."

"Sakura, why dont you come home?" her voice sounded like a eho in a cave as if she was loseing her voice little by little,

"I dont belive you" i said coldely as my eyes got duller. She looked taken back a little holding up her hand for me to take it. "Come now dear the others are waiting for us" she said again more whispery as if she said more she would break. "No your not her, your not my mother" i said harshly, i felt as if i was going to cry, a part of me wanted to belive this was true that my mother was still alive but a part of me wanted to deny the fact she was here.

I Knew my future and my future was not with her. She shook her head "Sakura, why do you deny that im here? deny the fact that im alive? Sakura do you still love me? or am i a toy to be played with then threwen away?"

"Mom..."

she put her hand on my shoulder. "Sakura, dont hang on to me forever, you must move on for your own good"

With a light push i fell back right when a truck passed by...

**'BEEEEP'**

-

-

-

"SAKURA!"

NORMAL POV

Green emreld orbs opened widely. "Ryoma what- what are you doing here?" said the confused petal haired girl.

"what? what am I doing here? YOU just got hit by a TRUCK and ALLL you could ask is what IM doing here? my GOD next thing you know your on the planet MARS with a monkey named bibo"

I sweatdropped.

"Oi, Ryoma you-you cans top now" as he blabbered about more and more stuff that could happen to me.

"Then an alien with no belly buttons can swipe you then-"

"Oh ok ryoma that enough !! _'People are stareing...'_

"Then a creater could suck you in then a-"

Wow, sometimes i wish that Ryoma was replaced with an Opera baby at the hospital

"Then a-"

**'BAM' **

"ITAI!! what tha hell was that for?" "Because you wounldnt **_SHUT UP"_** groaning in pain i finished. HE looked at me with worry eyes.

"Sak, we gott aget you to a hospital your injuries look seriouse" he said lifting me up. "Yeah ok" i agreed these cuts felt like hell.

* * *

"Your injuries arnt that bag that you need to get stitches Mr.Haruno" said a male docter. 

"Arigato Dr.Okato" replied back a nodding Ryoma. Sitting up with some pain and alot of strength i looked at ryoma.

"Promise me that-that you will tell nobody of this" i said with pleady eyes.

"I promise" with that he...

Planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Come on lets go home" he said slinging my arm around his neck holding my waist

_'Did he...just kiss me?'_

* * *

"SAKU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"What happened?"

"AW! let me heal you with kisses!!!"

"I LOVE YOU"

I sighed, _'I knew this would happen..' _Ryoma sighed too as we tried to get through which was pretty harder for me from my injuries.

"Hey Saku-chan!"

**'BAM'**

"OW!! Saku-chan that was MEAN"

"Shut up Naruto"

"You shut up teme!"

"You first"

"No you!"

"Dope"

"Ass"

"retarded"

"stupid"

"STOP!"

"SAKUKUN" I turned seeing my 'date' hug me really tight makeing my grunt from the pain. "What happened?" she said with worry in her eyes. "Nothing at all its just a few cuts no biggy"

"YES biggy! you couldve DIED" she said holding me.

"You Ok? Sak?" asked Neji. "Im fine but i dont think she is..." i said looking at the floor where Ami clung to my feet.

"ATTETION PEOPLE WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

"What?"

* * *

dun DUN DUNNN!!! what will happen? SO sorry for the LONNNGGG update but you know very busy and writers block. so R&R!! cookies to you! 


	11. who knew food can be so dangerous?

**Boy Me!**

**By**

**Me!**

* * *

SAKURA POV 

"why... why me..."

It was Math period and everybody was doing their own thing.

"Whats wrong with kakashi sensei?" As Ino looked at the little chibi Kakashi sulked in a corner.

"Oh! he didnt tell you?" as I sat next to her. She shook her head as Ino scooted closer wanting to know the different Kakashi.

"What happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback...Sakura POV_

_**"WHY ANKO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!??!?!?!!?!?!?!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!?!?!" **_

_"What the...Hell?" I stood there...or at least leaned on Gaara with a red face, Panda's are weird...ANYWAYS!_

_"Why? WHY. DID. YOU. DO. THIS.??" as Kakashi weeped by a small fire...or big fire..._

_And there was Anko laughing weakly as she rubbed the back of her head. _

_"Im sorry Kakashi... i went to drop off some copy sheets when there was this HUGE SQUIRREL!" as she Made her face look fat and suddenly had buck teeth.. _

_"**WHAT THE FUCK THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT?"** The now...deadly kakashi screamed not minding one bit of his laungege._

_"Well.. i needed something o hit it...and it 'soooooooooo happened that Icha Icha paradise was the thing i attacked it with..." as she looked at one of her 'interesting' hand as her foot made little invisible circles on the ground. _

_Silence..._

_"**WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**_

_END!_

They all nodded slowly as their mouths formed an 'O'

"HEY look a SQUIRREL!" as Naruto pointed to a the small fuzzy thing as it neared Kakashi holding a burned Icha Icha.

Then what you didnt except at ALL!!

It took Icha Icha

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO!! why must we PART AGAIN?" Then Kakashi's expression changed to sad as he sulked again in a corner.

"Oooooookkkkkk..." -Sweatdrop-

* * *

"SAY 'AWWW!' as Ami neared the spoon of ...whatthehellever it was... 

"No Ami! stop! i dont want to eat that...what ever it is..." as i looked at the blob of meat on the spoon. She pouted. "BUT! you need to eat to gain your Energy back sweety!" as she kept on pouting. We were all sitting at one table called 'The popular table'

"Ami stop PLEASE! i dont even know what IT is!" as i protested STILL! as Everybody looked at it disgusted. What kind of rich school is this? Then something growled. And HELL NO it was our stomach...i think we lost our apetite just LOOKING at it... The THE BIG UGLY BLOB BROWN THING GROWLED AT ME AND ALL OF A SUDDEN IT HAD SHARP LITTLE TEETH as it tried to BITE ME!

"It even Growled at me!" as i pointed to the thing Ami was putting to my face.

"I think its cow.." as Neji looked at it with his pearly eyes. "No i think its horse..." as Sasuke protested as it started to move. They all shiverred. "No i think its Naruto on fridays.." as everyone laughed at the table "HEY!" a Naruto screamed back at Tenten "On SUNDAY TOO FOR. YOUR. INFO. MATION!." as He smiled very proudly. Again laughter filled the room.

Naruto shrugged as he grabbed a spoonfull "Oh well! bottoms up!" as He stuffed the meat in his mouth...or atleast i thought it was meat.

"EEW! NASTY NARUTO!" as everybody moved their trays of blob away from them as Naruto smiled and kept eating it.

Yup we SO lost our apetite...

* * *

Next was cooking class and Woop-di-doo! i had it with Ino-fan-pig...But as a 'good' friend we walked to cooking class together. 

"COME ON SAKU-KUN! were gonna be la-"

**'BAM!' **

"Itai!" As Ino stumbled backwards as i luckily caught her but almost failing since the pain was kicking in.

* * *

INO POV 

I opened my eyes see the bitch who ran into me as I was being held by the one and only Saku Haruno

"INO you pig! your makeing Saku-kun hurt who bitch!" as Karin ran to Saku pushing me makeing me land on ma tooshie.

"Owchie!" as Karin held Saku keeping his balance.

"Ino!" as he crouched and pulled me up gently with all his might since he was in pain.

He smiled as Karin glared at me for hurting 'her' Saku-kun WHICH really wasnt! he was Ami's! Wait...did i just say that?

I stood up straight as i glared back at her. "I really couldnt help it, your FATASS was in my way". "Maybe you need glasses" she replied back to me.

"Well maybe you need a new mask to replace the one your wearing on your face-Oh wait! that IS your face" as i tilted my head to the side with y index finger on the bottome of my lip.

She growled then stormed off with her possy following behind her as Saku smirked.

* * *

SAKURA POV 

We were FINALLY in cooking class and woop-di-doo for me again..(sarcasm) Karin was with us in cooking class. and Ino was my partner today. We had 2 gigantic pots infront of us and she stirred and talked at the same time (was that even possible without spilling a drop?)

ANYWAYS...

I kept looking at her really not listening (wow im a REALLY good actor :) that i didnt notice one of Karins ugly possy girl put some concoction in my stew pot but for me i didnt notice.

"So i was like blah blah blah..and then she was like-OMG blah blah blah! My eyes grew wider as she pointed to my pot.

"Wha-? OH FUCK!"

* * *

DONE! here was chapter 1,585! (Kakashi comes over and whispers in my ear)

Uh-chapter 11 my bad

Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! luv ya ma dears!

cookies to you!


End file.
